


Love Me Like You Do

by STsuki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Bucky, Comfort Sex, Dirty Talk, Distopic AU, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Romance, Rumlow Feels, Top Rumlow, Twink Bucky
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock peleo de nuevo sin él, James tiene que lidiar con sus heridas. Después las cosas son claras para los dos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Que puedo decir... Me encanta el winterbones. Son calientes.

Nota: Titulo tomado de la canción de Ellie Goulding

\---

 

Una gasa empapada con alcohol se presiono sin mucho cuidado sobre su ceja rota y dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo antes de que James lo obligara a terminar de limpiarse la sangre con un gesto apurado mientras él peleaba con la cinta con la cual pensaba mantener cerrada su herida hasta que sanara. Le hecho todo el humo en la cara cuando se acerco a poner la primera tira. Y su única reacción fue quitarle el cigarrillo y arrojarlo sin mirar a la basura. Estaba molesto.

Brock se removió un poco sobre el wáter y James elevo los ojos deteniéndolo en el acto, estaba hincado entre sus piernas usando solo una de sus viejas camisas y sus botas de trabajo, eran demasiado grandes para él y no parecían ser muy cómodas. Quizás en su prisa por ver como estaba solo se puso lo que tenía a la mano. Un ungüento de olor extraño fue colocado en el rasguño de su pecho y frunció la nariz mirando esos intensos ojos azules escanearlo cuidadosamente. James se levanto de un salto y se acerco al lavabo con toda su indumentaria a cuestas.

Brock lo miro distraídamente refunfuñar en voz baja, cuando quisiera decirle algo lo haría, por supuesto.

—Al menos deberías decir gracias.

Abrió el espejo y empezó a guardar meticulosamente el alcohol, la cinta, las gasas y el ungüento. Deslizo un dedo pensativo sobre las tabletas y tomo un frasco con des inflamatorios, cerro el anaquel con demasiada fuerza y luego elevo las cejas frente a su reflejo, observando a Brock detrás de él mirándolo sin mucha emoción.

—Tómate una de estas, de preferencia con café. Apestas a licor.

James se movió con la intención de salir del baño y el brazo musculoso y lleno de tatuajes lo detuvo en su sitio, haciéndolo saltar hasta chocar contra él.

Rápidamente el ambiente cambio de una atmósfera tensa a una expectante, persuasiva y sexual.

James volvió a mirarlo y sus ojos lucían inciertos y brillantes, Brock le dio una sonrisa ladeada y su mano se deslizo de la pared para rodear suavemente su cintura. El estremecimiento en el cuerpo de James fue evidente para ambos y las yemas de sus dedos trazaron formas imaginarias contra la piel suave de su pierna izquierda, jugueteando insinuante con el borde de la camisa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Decir “gracias”.

James frunció el ceño y la sonrisa en Brock se hizo más grande contra la piel de su cuello, cerró los ojos y Brock inhalo bruscamente.

—Esa camisa es mi favorita.

—Lo sé. Te echo de menos cuando te vas sin decirme.

—Te queda bien —susurro ardoroso contra su oído ignorando deliberadamente el reproche anterior—. Pero puedes lucir mejor… ¿Por qué no la desabotonas para mí?

James dejó escapar una respiración inestable pero obedeció meciéndose sobre sus pies mientras Brock dejaba húmedos besos calientes contra su cuello y él deshacía lentamente los botones. La camisa fue cediendo y el calor aumentando en todos los sitios que Brock rozaba.

—Buen chico.

James gimoteo un poco, ansioso y desesperado, Brock lo giro lentamente y deslizo sus manos fuertes bajo la camisa dejando un sendero de piel de gallina desde la espalda baja hasta sus muslos desnudos, aumento un poco la fuerza en su agarre y James se aferró, con las piernas firmemente envueltas a su cintura, en el momento que lo alzo y lo apoyo contra la superficie plana del lavamanos.

—Precioso.

James tenía los ojos entreabiertos y algo de color ya había subido a su a rostro. Era magnifico. Ambos eran bien conscientes que James podía hacer lo que quisiera con Brock en un buen día y no habría nada en el mundo que pudiera detenerlo. Brock ni si quiera lo intentaría ¿Qué ganaría?

Sus labios atraparon la boca contraria y gruñó, tragándose el quejido agudo que James dejo en libertad cuando sus caderas empezaron a frotarse rítmicamente.

Si los vieran juntos en ese momento nadie lo creería, “Bucky” nunca actuaría como un niño necesitado de afecto, jamás se aferraría con fuerza ni seguiría al pie de la letra las peticiones de alguien más. Nunca temblaría bajo un toque áspero, ni gritaría abrumado por el placer. Al menos claro que lo quisiera.

Todos siempre habían asumido que es lo que él necesitaba. Nunca nadie le pregunto. Y Brock no quería mierda fetichista con un mocoso que podía arrancarle las bolas y hacer que se las tragara, bajo coacción o amenaza, aunque tenía que admitir que a simple vista podría parecer lo contrario, el no era una persona muy suave de todas maneras.

Muchas personas en el escuadrón tendrían un colapso si se enteraban cuan insistente podía llegar a ser James. Y empalagoso. Y sobreprotector. Y jodidamente lindo cuando se lo proponía. Ya sabían que era precioso, letal y encantador. Aún le molestaba lidiar con sus fans pero no tenía derecho a quejarse, todos entraban al ejercito por la misma razón y que James hubiese sido entregado a sus padres por HydraCorps. No era otra cosa que buenas decisiones financieras.

La piel entre sus muslos estaba empezando a irritarse por frotarse constantemente con la mezclilla rígida que vestía Brock pero no pensaba alejarse de su boca cuando lo estaba besando de esa manera, entre hambriento y enojado. Tan sexy. Llevo sus manos a la espalda del mayor y ondeo sus caderas clavando sus talones contra su trasero, acercándolo más a él. Brock se tambaleo un poco y pellizco sus pezones como advertencia, apartándose con un pop húmedo dejó entre sus labios un hilillo de saliva. James lo miro a los ojos y Brock llevo sus manos al desastre mojado que era su erección, con un movimiento calculado elimino el preseminal que se había acumulado en la punta y llevo sus dedos a la boca de James.

—Quiero que los dejes limpios y mojados para mí cariño ¿Qué dices…? Hazlo como si me estuvieras dando una mamada. No cierres los ojos, me gusta lo preciosos que se ven cuando estas tan excitado. James exhalo con dureza y enrosco su lengua contra el dedo medio, apoderándose de su simiente con erotismo, chupando fuerte y obsceno, observando a Brock sonreír satisfecho, con las pupilas dilatadas y las ganas creciendo. James chupo y lamió con entusiasmo, gimió fuerte y se retorció con los ligeros toques que Brock le daba a su erección. Él no sabía si todo el sexo era así, pero con Brock todo se sentía bien, había sido el primero en él y esa había sido una de las mejores decisiones de su vida.

—¡Brock hmnm…! —gimió alto y medio destrozado. Decisiones, el era una decisión suya, James lo había elegido para tener sexo por primera vez, después lo eligió para entrar a su escuadrón, luego para abrazar cuando se sintiera mal, para dormir cuando tenía frío, para vivir cuando volver a casa no lo hacía feliz, para quererlo…

—Eso es suficiente, ven acá.

Sus labios chocaron con hambre y james se derritió contra el aferrándose a sus hombros cuando sintió sus dedos husmear en su trasero. Brock lo sostuvo todo el tiempo que le tomo prepararlo besándolo y murmurando tonterías contra su piel. Nunca había sido muy vocal pero James se tranquilizaba con el balbuceo aun si solo estaba diciendo cuantas ganas tenia de estar en el, lo bien que se iba a sentir abrirlo, lo caliente y apretado que estaba, las ganas de ensuciarlo, ver su agujero hinchado y usado mojado con su semen.

—¡Brock! Más, Vamos, quiero… yo ¡ahn…!

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué te chupe hasta que llegues? ¿O quieres chuparme tú a mi? ¿Quieres que termine en tu precioso rostro? ¿O prefieres que te coja con mi lengua hasta que no recuerdes ni tu nombre?

—Yo quiero montarte, quiero sentirte profundo, grueso y caliente en mí, n-necesito, te necesito… —se quejo tembloroso buscando apoyo, como un niño perdido.

Brock camino hacia tras gruñendo con la polla adolorida aun atrapada en sus pantalones, se sentó como pudo nuevamente en el wáter y James se peleo con los pantalones hasta que estuvieron en los tobillos de Brock y luego salieron volando del baño de una patada.

James ni si quiera necesito ayuda, tomo la polla de Brock y se empalo sin nada más que un gemido lastimero. Brock palmeo su culo y entretuvo sus labios contra la piel cremosa y dulce, mordiendo y dejando marcas por cada sitio que tenia al alcance, James se aferraba a su cabello con fuerza, sin permitirle alejarse de su piel y fue acelerando los movimientos cuando Brock se apodero de su erección. Una estocada especialmente profunda lo desestabilizo un poco y Brock tomo sus caderas ayudándole a bajar con demasiada fuerza, golpeando una y otra vez contra ese lugar que lo volvía una masa incoherente de quejidos y gemidos y más y por favor y es tan bueno.

Sus bolas empezaron a tensarse y el culo de James empezó a chuparlo convulsivamente, aumento el movimiento de su mano y gruño en voz baja el desencadenante para James.

— _Córrete Winter, córrete para mí._

James se arqueo y gimió largamente haciendo un desastre pegajoso entre sus cuerpos mientras Brock mordía con fuerza su cuello al descargarse en su interior, el más joven se desplomo aturdido contra Brock mientras sus caderas se mecían ondulantes, alargando los efectos del orgasmo en ambos. James enredo sus dedos contra los de Brock, los cuales sostenían su erección manchada de semen y jugo un poco con el líquido blanquecido antes de llevárselo a la boca y chuparlo como si nada. Brock gimió y su polla palpito interesada de repente en poner a James a 4 patas y follárselo toda la noche.

—Joder deja de intentar ponerme duro de nuevo, mi cuerpo es demasiado viejo para esta mierda. Con 20 años menos podría haber entrado al ring —peleas clandestinas entre escuadrones de la armada—, y después follar como un puto conejo. Ahora solo tienes que conformarte con limpiar mis heridas y esto después de ir ahí.

James lo miro aun medio ido y le dio un beso asfixiante chupando sus labios hasta que Brock gruño adolorido. Se acurruco contra él un tiempo después mientras sus cuerpos dejaban de hormiguear y recuperaban el aire perdido. La camisa de Brock aun colgaba desalineada sobre los brazos de James y se la coloco correctamente, James balbuceo algo que sonaba como gracias o viejo imbécil y Brock rodó los ojos, mirando alrededor del baño sobre un viejo estante donde ponían las toallas, con algo de esfuerzo tiro de una de ellas y su camiseta y chaqueta cayeron al piso haciendo que James levantara el rostro al escuchar una bolsa hacer ruido.

_“Nunca he visto una zarzamora, no puedo creer que alguien haga dulces con ellas”_

Brock los limpio a ambos cuidadosamente y evito ver la expresión de James quien se levanto en silencio aun con las piernas inestables y el semen escurriendo de entre sus muslos espeso y caliente. Ese tipo de cosas eran caras en el área donde vivían los militares, incluso para alguien con la fama y respeto de Brock como comandante, era complicado adquirirlas. Sí él las había conseguido…

En el empaque había una cesta con zarzamoras orgánicas guardadas en una capsula al vacío y en la otra un par de macarrones de brillante color violeta, estaban un poco rotos pero aun se veían bien y frescos. James las levanto con cuidado y se volteo para cuestionar a Brock encontrándose el baño vacío y silencioso.

¿Por eso había entrado al ring? ¿Para hacerle un regalo? Sin más que una limpieza superficial se aferró a las zarzamoras y salió del baño en busca de Brock, encontrándolo en la cocina bebiendo una cerveza con esa expresión pétrea y cansada de siempre. James abrió la boca un par de veces. Sintió una opresión en el cuerpo abrumadora y asfixiante como una bomba que exploto y regó la felicidad por todo su ser.

—Gracias —susurro de forma ahogada, atrapando de nuevo la atención de Brock.

—Maldita sea, se supone que iba a gustarte no a hacerte llorar.

James negó apresurado, sonriendo amplio hasta acercarse a él.

—Voy a matar a Jack, siempre tiene las peores ideas.

James puso el regalo en su pequeña vieja mesa para dos y se aferro al rostro de Rumlow, besándolo fuerte entre risas tontas e hipidos que se le escapaban de los labios sin querer. Nadie nunca había hecho tantas cosas por él, solo… solo porque…

—Te quiero, te quiero tanto. Brock se puso rígido, como siempre que se lo decía y James volvió a besarlo hundiéndose en su contra deseando no separarse nunca de él.

—Vamos, cómelos conmigo. Seguro que aún queda un poco de té en la alacena —dijo apartándose de él dispuesto a poner a hervir un poco de agua. Se suponía que Steve era a quien le pasaban esas cosas, no sabía que de repente se había convertido en una niña.

—Eso puede esperar un par de horas ven acá.

Brock los metió a la cama y los arropo con todos los edredones que tenían, como un fuerte entre ellos y el mundo, James se aferro a él con la cabeza metida bajo su cuello y recibió gustoso las caricias sobre su cabello decidiendo dejar de jugar a que no sentían nada en realidad.

—¿Dormiste antes de que llegara?

—No.

—¿Entraste al ring para conseguir esas cosas?

—Sí.

—¿Fuiste a buscar entre mi ropa vieja la camisa y las botas?

—Sí, no me gusta que te vayas sin mí, no puedo protegerte.

—No lo necesito.

—Pero quiero hacerlo, porque-

Brock gimió y elevo el rostro de James viéndolo perdido e inestable, aturdido como la primera noche que lo miro.

—Solo voy a decirlo una vez. Eres el único por el que entraría al mismísimo infierno para conseguir lo que sea que quieras que te haga feliz. Y si eso no es suficiente entonces tendré que asaltar el cielo si eso te hace sonreír. ¿Está bien?

James parpadeo abrumado, el se habría conformado con un “me gustas” por lo menos, pero eso había sido mejor, mucho mejor. Rio y asintió besándolo con cariño hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos. La mejor decisión de sus vidas, aún en un mundo medio destruido y desolado, valía la pena. Siempre.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! se agradecen los kudos y comentarios :3
> 
> Cualquier error una disculpa enorme!!


End file.
